It'll Be What It'll Be
by blackheartredblood
Summary: AU Faberry story with side Santana/OC. Rachel's friend from New York comes to Lima and helps Rachel with bullies and love. What can go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

So, Rachel really OOC in this…meaning she doesn't talk in huge sentences, she doesn't wear God awful clothes and she doesn't care for Glee, she's in it because her dads make her. She's still a loser though.

Rachel didn't date Finn.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Glee member, but I do own Andrea Bain.

Chapter 1: Ends to a Beginning

Rachel Berry walked into William McKinley, a grin on her face and nothing was going to get her down. The jocks and Cheerios were confused as to why the girl they always tormented was so happy. "Hey Man hands, why the hell you smilin'?" one of the cheerleaders questioned, frowning when Rachel just smirked at her. _You'll find out soon enough_ she thought grabbing all the things she need for her first period class, English. She skillfully dodged her usual tormentors and walked into class, sitting in the corner of the room. She knew no one would sit beside her.

As class began, Rachel stopped paying attention and stared at the clock. One of the freshmen helping out came in, a scared look on his face. "P-p-principal Fi-g-ggins needs Rache-l-l B-b-erry in the o-office," the scrawny boy stuttered out. Rachel smiled and got out of her desk quickly, causing the three head Cheerios, Kurt and Mercedes look at each other. "Why's RuPaul happy to being going to the office?" Santana whispered, frowning at the shrugs around her.

Rachel walked briskly to the office, a grin painted firmly on her face. In the principal's office sat a tall, built girl. The girl turned and stood up as the door opened. She was about 6'4, black hair with green stripes and tips everywhere. She wore a plain, black tank top, black jeans, a leather jacket and green high tops. Her bottom lip was pierced and her green eyes sparkled. "Andy!" Rachel squeals, jumping in the taller girl's arms. "Hiya squirt," Andy laughs, sitting the girl back down to the floor. Rachel slaps Andy's chest playfully, "Don't call me squirt."

Principal Figgins watched the interaction of the two girls and smiled, happy to see that Rachel actually had an emotion. "Girls, I think you both should head to class now," the man states, gaining two nods. Andy slung her backpack over the leather-clad shoulder and walked out with Rachel. "What's your schedule?" Rachel questions her best friend, looking as the taller curiously when she sniggered. "Whatever yours is," Andy laughs, causing Rachel to gasp. "Mom and pop paid so they'd let us," Andy explained. "Promise me you'll try out for Glee," Rachel begged, stopping a few feet away from the English room. Andy nodded and laughed as she was pulled into a hug.

The pair walked into English, smirking at the stares they received. The teacher looked up surprised. Rachel walked up to the teacher, Andy trailing behind. "This is Andrea Bain, she goes by Andy," Rachel introduces, looking as Andy's attention was taken away. They got what Andy needed and walked to the back, to the desks in the back. The teacher gave their assignment to read and sat at her desk. Andy sat looking at the students in the class, her eyes resting on Quinn and Santana, who were seated next to Puck and Finn. "Those the four who give you hell?" Andy growled quietly, looking at the Cheerio uniforms. Rachel rested her hand on Andy's upper arm, pulling Andy's attention back to her. "Sometimes, but leave it alone till they try something," Rachel warns, smirking at Andy's reluctant nod.

Class ended and the two friends got their stuff and walked out into the hall. They walked to Rachel's locker and Rachel grabbed the things she needed for Spanish. Karofsky and Azimio walked over to them, slushies at the ready. "New kid…" Karofsky started only to be cut off. "Names Andy, learn some manners," Andy challenged placing herself in front of Rachel. Karofsky's eyes narrowed, "Since you're new I won't pummel you, but you need to learn your place; don't mess with the jocks or cheerleaders and never, ever protect the freak." The other jocks nodded and Karofsky handed Andy the slushy that was in his hand.

Rachel was leaning against the lockers, her face hard and indifferent with a rage in her eyes. _Can't even wait till lunch before the tormenting starts,_ she thinks, eyes shifting from the jocks to where Quinn and the Cheerios were. She was surprised to see Quinn looking at her with a saddened expression. _Why is she frowning?_ She was pulled from her confused state to see Andy accepting the slushy and turning towards her. _She wouldn't._ Andy winked and raised the cup, only to turn and toss it in the dumb jock's face, laughing at the pissed look that passed across his face. Andy stood toe-to-toe to the slushied Karofsky, getting up in his face. "That _freak_," she spat the word in disdain, "is my best friend, and I don't care who the fuck you are, but you come near her and a slushy will be the least of your pathetic existence," she growled.

Azimio woke from his shock and lunged for the two girls, only to have Rachel smash his face into the locker door. He clutched his broken nose, blood pouring down his face and into his mouth. Kurt and Mercedes had their phones out recording since before the slushy and to where Azimio's nose got smashed. Rachel smirked as Andy kneed Karofsky in his manhood. Andy placed her boot clad foot on his groin, adding pressure after every word. "I swear on all that's holy in this world that if you come after Rachel, you'll have to have surgery to remove your dick from your ass," she finished, kicking him once. He squealed and cupped himself, tears rolling down his face.

Quinn stood, wide-eyed as her longtime crush and new kid beat the shit out of the head jocks. "Damn, new kid makes Man Hands vicious…I wonder if Berry's gettin' it on with Andy, and if not I wonder if I can," Santana mused, an amused smile plastering her face. Quinn stared at the scene with one thought crossing her mind, _I hope Rachel isn't with her._ Brittany sat on Artie's lap beside Santana, a confused look on her face, "Why do you even think Andy's gay?" Santana snorted and looked over at Brittany, "She threatened the jocks." Brittany's expression didn't change but dropped the subject and nuzzled Artie's neck.

This is my first story so please be gentle in the reviews…I know this was chapter was based around Andy and Rachel but will get more Faberry based soon and maybe a side Santana and Andy. Maybe…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer already given in chapter 1

Chapter 2: Confusion, Confessions

(FitchSwitch: I'm totally cool on the 'Santandy' thing...)

Rachel and Andy walked to Spanish quickly, taking advantage of everyone's surprise. Mr. Shue was already in his room and looked up as the pair walked in. Andy walked up to him and gave the introduction of who she was. Rachel sat in a desk at the back, just like the last class, when everyone poured into the room, a cautious look on their faces. Mercedes and Kurt made a beeline for the pair who were both wearing matching smirks and laughter evident in their eyes. Mercedes spoke first, confusion prominent, "What the hell was that?" Rachel cocked her head to the side, an 'innocent' expression present. "What was what?"

"Don't play with me, girl. Karofsky had to be dragged to the nurse's office with Azimio right behind him. Half the cheerleaders want to get in her pants," Mercedes pointed toward Andy, causing her to raise an eyebrow, "and the others are in a state of complete and utter confusion as to how the new kid was able to whoop ass like that," she finished, frustrated when the two in question burst into laughter.

Puck and Quinn, who both shared this class as well with the two girls, came over to hear what they had to say. Rachel's lips curled into a predatory expression, her eyes shifting towards Quinn, "I've been abused in this school since middle school till now, and it's only sophomore year. I've known knucklehead here," she thumbed at Andy, "since eighth grade when my dads and I went to New York and she knows all the shit that happened, so we're going to change it for both of us," she ranted, leaning into the comforting arm Andy placed round her shoulders. The taller girl placed a kiss on top of her head and squeezed her lightly.

Mr. Shue started class before any other words could be said, leaving a fuming Quinn in his wake. _Andy Bain has __**NO**__ right to kiss Rachel like that…_ she angrily thought, glaring at the paper on her desk, tuning out Mr. Shue. She nearly growled when she heard Andy whisper something to Rachel which prompted a giggle.

Andy leaned over to the smaller girl, "You like blondie, don'tcha?" she inquired, a serious expression gracing her face. The smaller brunette giggled and nodded. Andy looked thoughtful at the blonde seated in front of her. Rachel studied Andy carefully, trying to determine what the taller girl was thinking. "Andy, could you please tell me what I just said?" Mr. Shue's voiced rang out, pulling Andy from her thoughts. "If you just said it and can't remember it, I'd advise seeing a memory doctor," she replied sarcastically. The class rang out in laughter, though Mr. Shue seemed unamused, "I realize today's your first day, but pay attention.'

Both girls were happy when class ended, parting ways to go to their lockers. Rachel walked to her locker quickly, freezing when she notices Quinn fucking Fabray leaned up beside it. _What the hell does she want_ she bemuses, slowly walking towards the locker. "What can I do for you, Fabray?" she asks, watching a frown form on the blonde's face. Quinn frowned at how cold and careful the words coming from the smaller girl sounded. "Are you and the giant dating?" she blurts out, cringing at how desperate her question sounded. Quinn's frown deepened as Rachel snorted with laughter, the whole thought being ridiculous in the smaller girl's mind. "You thought me and… nope…that's just too funny," Rachel panted out, laughter dying as she thought for a moment. "Why do you even care?" Quinn's expression put a whole new meaning to the statement 'deer-in-a-headlight'. "I d-don't. I was wondering because S-Santana wants Andy," the girl stammered out, cursing herself for that damn stutter.

Andy, who'd been standing watching the interaction of the two girls, noticed the blonde twitch. _She's fricken jealous_, the girl concludes. She also catches the other girl saying Santana wants _her_ and wonders who the hell Santana is. She walked towards the two casually, watching the blonde's gaze turn to a glare. Rachel noticed Andy, curious as to why her friend was smirking. She shuts her locker and turns to face Quinn. "I've got to go, we have Math," she gestures to Andy, who in turn throws her arm around Rachel.

They walked into Math, doing what they'd done for the other two periods. This period, they sadly had Kurt and Mercedes again though. Mercedes, having not been satisfied about her conversation that was previously interrupted, stalked back over to where Andy and Rachel sat chatting quietly. Santana sat herself beside where Mercedes was sitting to her left and Brittany to her right. She could sit there and look bored but still hear every word said. "What is it with you two? Are you guys together or something?" Kurt asked, the one question everyone, including Santana, had on their mind. Andy raised an eye at the boy, amusement evident. "Trust me, I love Rachel but if I were to date her it'd feel like incest, besides I may have just started school here but I already got a girl I wanna get to know," she chuckled, winking at the people in front of them.

Class began, once again before anyone had a chance to comment, much to Kurt and Mercedes' despair. Andy looked at Rachel, "Who's Santana?" Rachel shot her an 'explain' look so she clarified. "I heard Quinn say someone named Santana 'wanted' me so I was wondering who that was." Rachel rolled her eyes and pointed to her, watching with amusement as her friend's eyebrows shot up. "What if I told you she's the one I wanted to get to know?" Andy cautiously asked a nervous glow in her eyes. "I'd say be highly careful, I'd hate for you to get hurt," she answered honestly, seeing relief fill the taller girl. "How did you even notice her?" Rachel asked curiously. "When I told the jock where he could shove it, I glanced over his shoulder and she was…smirking at the scene in front of her," Andy explained, "want to know something though? I think Quinn likes you back." Noting Rachel's incredulous look she continued before Rachel could say anything, "She seemed jealous at the thought of you and me together...and seemed relieved when you said no," she states, turning back to the teacher, leaving Rachel to her thoughts. Neither girl realized that a certain brunette cheerleader had listened into their conversation, a smile gracing her lips.

So I probably won't update till late tonight or Sunday morning…review please. Curiosity sake...is Andy/Santana a good pairing or do I leave it alone?


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews…on to the show…this is a last minute 'I tried to write quickly chapter' since it's Christmas…here's your gift

Chapter 3: Glee and Questions

I don't own the song used at the end

Santana Lopez always got what she wanted, no matter how she had to get it. She found ways and made the people she wanted fall for her, even if she had to dig to get some answers.

After Math Santana walked down the hall, stopping at Rachel's locker; Rachel looked at the cheerleader resting beside her on the wall. "What is with you cheerleaders today and coming to my locker?" Rachel grumbled. Santana looked blankly at the smaller girl in front of her, "What are you going on about RuP – I mean Rachel? Anyways, I wanted to know, is Andy with anyone?" Rachel was surprised that Santana didn't insult her, but realized she had motive on why not to. _Hell, even when Andy's not here she still helps me_.

Rachel turned to the girl resting on the locker beside her, "No she's not seeing anyone…but she won't date bitches, her rule not mine." She shut her locker and headed towards Andy, pulling her to the lunchroom. "Was that chick givin' ya a hard time?" Andy questioned, a hard expression covering her face. "Nope, but in your favor," Rachel laughed, causing Andy's head to turn in her direction, "Santana wants you, like Quinn said she did, because she was asking about you."

Andy paid for and carried both trays of food, two salads except Andy's had ranch dressing on it whereas Rachel's had Italian. They sat at a table by themselves, only to have the entire Glee club sit themselves around the table. "Why'd I think we'd be able to avoid questions?" Rachel whispered to Andy, watching her shake in silent laughter. Amongst those at the table sat the three Cheerios, Quinn having a slight frown and Santana's scowl present.

Rachel watched Karofsky and Azimio walk in; Azimio's nose was bandaged up while Karofsky walked with a limp. They didn't even glance in their direction and walked to where the jocks were seated. Finn pulled her out of her musings, "So, new kid…" Andy glared at the lanky boy, "If anyone calls me new kid again, I'm gonna slap you…the name is Andy." Everyone's eyes widened, seeing the taller girl angry up close was scary. Rachel placed her arm on the angry girl's back, rubbing gently, "Calm down, Andy, remember your temper." Andy physically slumped, tension leaving her quickly.

Quinn sat staring at the pair, a confused thought in her mind, _did Rachel lie? They seem like a couple to me_. "Q, hey Q," Santana nudged the blonde girl. "What?"

"You talked to Berry, right?" Seeing Quinn nod she continues, "Are you sure they aren't together, I mean I asked, Kurt asked, and you asked but I don't believe it." Quinn nodded to her long-time friend, "I can understand why…you'd think they were."

Kurt and Mercedes fired off questions, "How long have you two known each other?"

"Are you gay?"

"Are you trying out for Glee?"

They shot off questions left and right, neither noticing Andy's vacant look. Rachel noticed, however, and looked to see what she was staring at. Santana and Andy were staring at each other, neither giving an inch in their gaze. Andy had her crooked smile in place, while Santana's eyebrow was raised.

Mercedes stopped asking questions when she noticed both girls weren't even listening. She hadn't noticed before, but both girls were surprisingly hot. _Where the hell did that thought come from_ she wondered, raking her eyes over both figures.

Rachel and Quinn had started their staring contest soon after Andy and Santana had, ignoring all the Gleeks around the table. _Maybe Andy was right_, Rachel pondered. Quinn looked at the girl carefully, amusement in her eyes. _Well, well, maybe she likes me back, _the blonde thought gleefully.

A bang caused both girls to look up, watching Santana stand. They watched, enthralled, as the Cheerio pulled Andy up by her collar, kissing her hard on the mouth quickly then walk away. Everyone's mouth hung open, including Andy, as she pushed her way out of the lunchroom. Rachel looked at her long-time friend, seeing shock drop into a smirking expression. _Hot damn, let's play_, she smirked, returning Rachel's gaze.

For the rest of the day, everyone kept to themselves, and when Glee rolled around, Andy and Rachel weren't looking forward to it. "Remind me again why your dads make you do this?" Andy griped, picking Rachel's bag off the floor and slinging it up across her shoulders. "Because, I need to be more social," she imitated, slamming her locker shut. "That's stupid."

Mr. Shue was already in the room when the two girls walked in. Andy walked up to the man quickly, "Can I join Glee." He looked at the girl cautiously, "You have to try out." Andy nodded thoughtfully, "Can I have a partner up there, one who's already in the clue?" Mr. Shue nodded, earning an appreciative smile. "You got a guitar?" Mr. Shue pointed to where one rested. The taller girl walked over and grabbed it, strumming lightly on it. "Do you want to do it in front of everyone or wait?" Mr. Shue asked, looking at both girls. "In Glee," they rang out.

As everyone came in, the two girls stood. "Andy's trying out for Glee and I've decided everyone should vote if she can join," he nodded to signal they could start. Andy started strumming, the tune familiar in her mind.

_I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losing my faith today_

Rachel followed,

_Falling off the edge today_

Andy continued,

_I am just a man  
Not superhuman_

_I'm not superhuman  
Someone save me from the hate_

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
Falling from my faith today  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time

I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speaking my mind today  
My voice will be heard today

I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
I'm not superhuman  
My voice will be heard today

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
My voice will be heard today  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time

I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero, just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time

Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?  
We're in the fight of our lives  
And we're not ready to die

Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero, I've got a hero  
Living in me

I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
I will be ready to die

A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time

(I need a hero)  
Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?

(I need a hero)  
Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero

I need a hero  
A hero's gonna save me just in time

As the song went on, the pair became more and more fierce, passion ringing out in their voices. By the time the song ended, Mr. Shue and the rest of the Glee students sat with their mouths open. He spoke up, "Now it's time to vote."

Sorry for leavin' it here but I gotta see my grandparents for Christmas…by the way the full song is Hero, by Skillet…check it out its good.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 4: Fights, Friends, and a Date?

Mr. Shue indicated for Puck to start. "I like you, so hell yeah," the boy grinned, laughing when Andy high-fived his raised hand. Finn only nodded afraid the girl would do to him what she did to the jock. Tina nodded happily, while Kurt just waved his hand, seemingly bored. Santana winked at her, "She sounds good and doesn't look to bad either." Rachel looked at Andy, amusement twinkling in her dark brown eyes. Brittany just shrugged and Artie gave their answers of "yes". Quinn watched Rachel's eyes slide over her and went with 'yes' as well, along with Mike and Mercedes.

Mr. Shue sighed, unhappy with the overall answer. _This won't be good, not only is Rachel here, but now her bodyguard as well_. He just gestured to the chairs, indicating for them to sit down, "Today, what songs ideas do we have?" He ignored Rachel's raised hand and looked around the room, sighing as no one seemed enthusiastic. "Yes, Rachel," he groaned, eyes widening at the sound of a growl ringing throughout the room. His eyes drifted over to the pair, fear prominent in his gaze. "Why don't we do Secrets by One Republic?" she states, gaining appreciative nods around the room. Mr. Shue ignored the nods and snorted, "Why don't you keep your opinion and let the others pick," he snapped. Rachel's eyes glossed over with unshed tears, and she turned her gaze to the floor as he ranted, "You always throw opinions out that nobody wants, as well as criticism so why don't…" his rant cut short by Andy standing up, knocking over the chair in the process.

Andy, for her part, was done listening to the bastard insult Rachel. "You're a fuckin' teacher; you have no right to make comments toward her like that at all. If you weren't so damn jealous that she can sing and you couldn't carry a tune if you were lip-syncing, you'd have noticed that people around the room actually thought the song was a good idea. I know I'm new and this is my first day doin' any of this, but my sister's a teacher and if the principal heard about this I know you'd be sorry, so why don't you shut the hell up and listen to these people. I know the only reason they don't comment is because you don't listen!" she shouted, her voice ringing against the walls.

Everyone sat, watching the argument like a tennis match, waiting for Mr. Shue to come back with something. Before he could do anything, Quinn stood up, "Mr. Shue, Andy's right. It's always Journey or some old people music like that, why not trying to let us pick for once." Mr. Shue stared at Quinn, not knowing what to say.

Andy sat back down, letting the blonde girl take over, _she already seems to have a backbone, I hope Rach and Quinn get their heads outta their asses and get together soon._ She turned her attention to Rachel, whose head had risen up by this point. She watched adoration sparkle in the smaller girl's eyes. She glanced over Rachel's shoulder to look at Santana, who returned her gaze with a smile. Andy winked at her and watched Quinn chew Mr. Shue apart.

Quinn was tired of hearing Mr. Shue berate the small girl. She knew this was the first time she'd done anything, but knew she had to do something. She told him exactly what she thought, no holding back. As she turned to sit down, she saw Rachel smiling in her direction. _Sweet, you got her smiling at you, that's a step in the right direction_ she patted herself on the back.

Mr. Shue went ahead and dismissed them, his tail firmly between his legs. Rachel stood and walked out of the room, leaving Andy and Puck behind in the room. Quinn walked to where Rachel's car was parked, noticing her car was only a few spots down. She leaned up against the black car and waited.

Rachel noticed the blonde against her car and sighed, not too sure what to expect, "Hello, Quinn, you need something?" The blonde looked at her, an unreadable look on her face, "I know I've been absolutely awful to you, and you have no reason to trust or believe me, but do you think we might be able to be friends?" Rachel looked at the earnest expression and wasn't sure what to do. She wanted more than friends, but didn't trust the blonde very much. The smaller girl sighed deeply, concentration covering her face, "Alright, we'll see how this goes."

Quinn looked at the girl and hugged her quickly, noticing how soft the skin really was. She pulled back and they shared a smile, looking as the doors to the school opened. Andy and Santana walked out, Andy's arm draped around the cheerleader's shoulders. Andy and Santana walked over to the other girls, smiling gracing both their faces. They parted ways, only after Santana kissed Andy's cheek. Rachel raised an eyebrow and Andy shrugged, "I got a date Friday."

Rachel shook her head and chuckled, shaking her head at her friend. "Want to come over?" Andy asked the smaller girl, knowing Rachel's dads wouldn't be home till later that night. "Sure," Rachel replied, slipping into her car, "Race ya there." She took off, having already known the address when Andy told her. Andy yelled the car about cheating and ran to hers, cranking her sports car and chasing after the girl.

Santana hopped in Quinn's car, oblivious to the owner's raised eyebrow. "Care to tell me what happened?"

"We were in the hall, she stopped me and pulled me into a kiss like I did her in the lunchroom and asked me out for Friday," Santana states, a dreamy look on her face. Quinn laughed, "Must have been one hell of a kiss then if you've got that look." Santana just nods, causing Quinn to go into another bout of laughter. She turned her head to the brunette, "You're not just using her, right? She's Rachel's best friend and you know I like Rachel…" she stopped when Santana raised her hand, "I know you like RuPaul, but no, this isn't just about getting off. She's stood up against the worst in the school and I'm a bitch, so I think we'd go good together."

Quinn just shakes her head and smiles.

I know this is a lil' rushed but I hate high school drama, and wanna get to the good stuff…bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't written since Christmas, but I've been seriously busy since…anyway on to the show.

Chapter 5: Dates, Kisses, Feelings…oh my

The rest of the week went quickly for the four girls, with Quinn and Rachel becoming closer and Andy and Santana's date. By Friday, everyone knew that Quinn and Santana where going to back up the small brunette and her giant bodyguard. Shue had cancelled practice for the week, trying to regain some manhood after having his handed to him by Andy and Quinn.

Friday night, Andy and Rachel were sitting on Andy's black leather couch, waiting for the blonde and Latina to show up. Quinn was helping Santana get ready, like Rachel had with Andy. "You nervous?" Rachel questions, turning her attention away from the TV. "Hell yeah, I really am afraid to fuck this up, I mean she's a gorgeous, amazing cheerleader, and I'm…me," she rambles, wringing here hands. The smaller girl places her hand on top of the shaking hands, "You won't screw up, you'll make a great impression," Rachel reassured, gaining a cautious nod of thanks.

Andy smiled and turned to the girl, "Do me a favor and think about telling Quinn how you feel." Seeing the girl's incredulous look she explains, "I am pretty damn positive she likes you too, but since she tormented you she probably is afraid you'd throw that in her face and she doesn't want to be rejected." Rachel mulls over the statement, shaking her head, "Since when did you start being understanding?"

"You're my bestie and I'm dating a damn cheerleader, I gotta start understanding women somehow," Andy professionally comments, sending Rachel into a bout of laughter.

Over at the Lopez house, Quinn sat on the brunette's queen size bed, watching Santana go through her closet like a tornado through a trailer park. She huffed after being slapped in face with another t-shirt. "Calm down, sweetie, it'll be fine," Santana's mom, Marie, chides causing Santana to stop throwing clothes around. "Yeah, San, you've never acted like this on a date," Quinn agrees, curiously looking at the girl. Santana sighed, sitting down on the bed in her bra, "I don't do feelings, but this one means a lot to me. She's sweet, caring, not clingy and totally badass at the same time."

Quinn smiled at Santana's sincere statement and hugged the Latina sending a silent prayer at the same time, _please don't let her attitude be a cover or let her act like an ass. San seems to truly like her._ Santana pulls back from Quinn, walking back over to her large closet. She grabs a simple green collared shirt. She slipped it on and walked over to the mirror, looking at her ensemble. She had her hair down, only a little makeup, the green shirt, dark jeans and tennis shoes (a/n use your imagination).

The girls bid Santana's mom goodbye, got what they needed and got in Santana's car, heading to Andy's. "Why are you going over there instead of her picking you up?" Quinn pondered, looking over at Santana. "She wanted to, but I told her not to since I was scared mami would scare her off before we even went on a date." Quinn laughs as she nods; the rest of the trip taken in silence.

Andy got off the couch when she heard the car pulling into her driveway. She looked down at herself, suddenly self-conscious of what she'd decided on. She had a dark green button-up shirt, dark jeans, her signature leather jacket and her black boots. "You look fine," Rachel assured, shaking her head at the normally confident girl. _Damn she has it bad._

Andy took a deep breath and opened the door, her breath hitching in the back of her throat. _DAMN!_, was the first thought that went through both girls heads when they see each other. "You look…amazing," the taller girl breaths out, letting both girls in. Santana gives an uncharacteristically shy smile and walked into the house. Andy smiled and nodded at Rachel and Quinn then held out her arm for the dark-haired Cheerio, a goofy grin plastering her face as the girl takes her offered arm. They nod at the two girls situated on the couch as she opens the door for her. She puts her hand on the swell of the girl's back and walked them out the door.

Rachel and Quinn ran to the window, watching Andy open the car door. They watched till the car pulled out of the driveway, smiling as they walk back to the couch. Quinn had a slight concerned look in her eyes, which Rachel noticed, "What's wrong?"

"Andy's not playing Santana or anything, right?"

"I could ask the same of Santana, because Andy really likes her," Rachel clarifies, taking in the girl's expression. Quinn nods, "Same for Santana."

The two sat in a comfortable silence, watching 'The Runaways' on Andy's DVD player. "Why are you spending the night over here?" Quinn asked, breaking the silence. "Dad and Daddy are on a mini-vacation to reconnect for the next week so Andy's letting me stay here." Quinn just nods and smiles at the girl resting on her shoulder. She starts running her left hand through the brown locks, taking interest in the light shudder she caused.

Rachel smiles into the blonde's should, feeling slightly bold, _I'm going to take Andy's advice, cause I'll be damned to do the 'what ifs' all night_. She pulls her head off the shoulder she'd been perching her head on and turns to face the hot blonde. She earns a curious glance and surges forward, taking the soft, pink lips of the other girl onto her own.

Quinn stays stock-still for a moment, surprised by the small girl's actions, _is she really…hot damn she is._ Quinn moves her lips, kissing the other girl back thoroughly, unabashed. She slips her tongue over Rachel's lip, begging for entrance. Said lips open slightly making Quinn to an internal dance in her head.

Rachel stops the kiss, not wanting to go too far, "I think we need to talk." Quinn groans, but agrees, pulling away from the brunette. Rachel starts first, "I like you, I liked you even when you were mean to me, and no I'm not still mad about that. You mean a lot to me as a friend, and if this isn't what you want, tell me now and we can forget about it." Quinn smiles at the girl as she rambles, but decidedly cuts her off, "I like you too, and I really do want to be more than friends with you. I know it's hard to trust me since I did what I did, but will you, Rachel Barbra Berry, do me the honor of going on a date with me?" Rachel laughs at the way Quinn asked, but accepts, pecking the girl's mouth once. They snuggled on the couch, waiting for their friends to come back, hoping their night was going as well as theirs.

Sorry again that I haven't updated since now, but life's been a bitch. Quick question: does anyone want Santana and Andy's date to be a chapter by itself or not? Because if anyone wants more Santana and Andy scenes I'll happily throw them in occasionally…anyways review and tell me whatcha think. Peace out.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok…so I'm goin' to explain a few things then get on with the show: They're all juniors and Quinn never got pregnant. Andy came in three weeks after school started. This is Andy and Santana's date. Rachel and Quinn come in around the end.

Chapter 6: Date and Kisses

Andy led Santana to the car, opening the car door chivalrously. Santana giggled as the taller girl fake bowed, "Your chariot awaits," she says, faking a British accent. Santana goes along, curtsying. Andy gives a half-smile, shutting the door when the girl is completely in the car. The taller girl walks quickly to the driver's side, starting the car.

Andy backs out of her driveway, but not before noticing blonde and brown hair in the front window of her house. She looks sheepishly at the Latina, "You really do look amazing tonight." She watches a blush travel down the caramel colored skin. _I wonder how far down it…No!_ Andy mentally slapped herself, _she isn't just some fuck…_

Santana, for her part, tried to calm the blushing_. This is ridiculous, I'm not some school girl_, she chided herself, a shy grin on her face, "Thanks, you do too." The rest of the trip to Breadstix was left in a comfortable silence.

When the pair parked, Andy hopped out of the driver's seat quickly, opening Santana's door for her. Santana took the offered hand and grinned as the taller girl gave a half-grin. Andy entwined their hands together as she opened the restaurant. Santana grinned at Andy's 'gentlemanliness'.

They were seated and started looking over what they wanted to eat. Both ordered spaghetti and laughed at how alike they were. "You know, I was honestly…kinda worried I'd make and idiot out of myself tonight," Andy admitted, a light blush painting her face. Santana smiled at how sweet and earnest that one statement was. She looked around and saw Mr. Shue eating by himself, a pitiful look on this face.

Andy glance to where Santana was glaring, feeling her own gaze harden quickly. "Why am I not surprised the bastard is here alone," Andy snorted. As if hearing the comment, Mr. Shue's head turned and met their gazes, flinching at the dark looks thrown his way. He stood up hesitantly before making his way to their table. "Tell me he's not that stupid…" Andy trailed off. "Hello, girls, having a good night?" he says as calmly as he can, his eyes shifting over to Santana. "What do you want?" Andy growled, looking over at her date. Santana had on eyebrow raised, daring the man to start something.

Mr. Shue knew he should've walked away when he had the chance, but letting his pride get the best of him stayed, "You know, I think I know who's getting solos for Regionals." His cocky attitude was grating on both girls' nerves, "I'm thinking Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Artie would be good this year." With that statement, Andy looked at the man with a glare that made him know he just warranted his own death. "You know something, you greasy haired monkey, you wanna spite Rach and me, then fine have at it, but jeopardizing the glee club's chances, because we took what was left of your tiny manhood. Don't ruin the club, because we both know Santana, Quinn, Rachel and Brittany can all sing, and granted there needs to be a guy singing, but use Puck or Finn… Jesus man, you're pathetic," Andy ranted, causing Will to shrink back like he was hit and Santana to snigger at the man.

After Mr. Shue walked off, the pair focused back on their date. Santana gave a shy smile, "You really think I sing well?" Santana mentally shook her head; _I've been shyer on this date then any other…what the hell is wrong with me?_ Andy smiled at the Latina, "You good awesome," she admitted.

The two girls finished their dinner after having talked about everything and nothing all at once. Andy paid for the meal, but only after having Santana protest, and the couple went to the theatre. They decided on seeing the latest Harry Potter. They bought two drinks and headed for the back of the theatre.

As the previews rolled around, Andy slung her arm over Santana's shoulders, grinning as the Cheerio snuggled up to her. _Best date ever_, both girls thought. Santana looked up at Andy, catching the taller girl's attention and kissed her, tasting the peppermint gum Andy had chewed before heading to the theatre. Their lips became reacquainted since they hadn't kissed since the day Andy asked her out. Santana sighed into the girl's mouth, letting Andy's tongue meet hers. Santana ran her hands through the spiky black hair, noting subconsciously how soft it actually was. Santana tugged on the lip ring Andy had, smiling at the groan that escaped Andy's mouth.

As the movie started to play, Andy pulled back, smirking at the whine that left Santana's throat. "This is probably the best date I've been on in a while," Santana admitted, looking into the shining dark green eyes of the taller girl. "Me too." Santana moved back into her spot of nuzzling Andy's shoulder, watching the movie, but also noting certain things about the other girl.

After the movie, both girls headed to where their car was parked; Andy opening the door once again. The two girls sat in a comfortable silence as they drove, both ecstatic of how the date went. They pulled onto Andy's gravel driveway, cutting the car off. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Andy quietly questioned, looking at her companion. Santana leaned over and kissed the girl soundly, hoping to get her point across. "I'll take that as a yes," the spiky hair girl said in a daze, a half-grin plastered on her face. Santana chuckled at the statement…and the look on Andy's face.

Andy got out and opened Santana's door again, entwining their fingers. Andy and Santana walked to the door, and laughed at what they saw on the couch. Rachel was on top of Quinn making out with the blonde, a content expression on her face. At the loud laugh coming from the doorway, Rachel squeaked and fell off the couch as Quinn sat up quickly. "Oh God, Rach, I'm so sorry," Quinn said to her girlfriend. "It's ok, my ass is gonna be sore tomorrow though," the smaller girl groans, rubbing her butt as emphasis.

After Andy and Santana stop laughing the pair walks over to the other couch in the room. "I take it you two became girlfriends?" Andy clarifies, already knowing the answer. Quinn looks at Rachel, who had a large grin on her face, "Yeah." Andy stood from the couch and stepped over to the other girls, a serious expression on as Andy and Rachel had a stare down. After what seemed like eternity, Andy smiles and hugs them both, "I'm glad…you two make a hot couple," she adds, earning a slap on the arm. Rachel grins at her friends, hoping this never comes to an end.

So I've decided this is gonna be about 15-20 chapters long so this isn't even close to the end…next chapter there is going to be some twist and turns, plus drama. Review…peace out. 


End file.
